To be A Trainer
by ArmoredDragonite
Summary: Ash along with his best friend are invited to participate in the ultimate tournament which will decide the best trainer in the world, but Ash is not interested in winning. A dark evil is rising and Ash and his friends have to stop it or it will turn the world into ruin but what can they do when no body believes them of the coming danger? Smarter, more mature Ash. AdavanceShipping.
1. Pilot

_**To Be A Trainer**_

**Hello everyone this is ArmoredDragonite previously known as Mafee, I wrote a fic a while ago called league of champions but had to discontinue it, this fic marks my return to writing,I hope I am better than last time and can entertain you better too.**

* * *

><p><strong>Petalburg City, Hoenn, 0900 Hours.<strong>

The trainer with glasses was eating breakfast while watching the tv.

_"Ladies and gentlemen! The absolute sensation of Kanto has done it again, this time defeating the Kalos Champion, the trainer mysteriously disappeared an year and a half ago after conquering Unova and Kalos, he returned challenging the elite four and champions of both respected regions and winning them all, he has taken the pokeworld by storm and is the second trainer to defeat two regional champions in a row after Da..."_

But the trainer was interrupted by the vibrating of his phone, there was an email from an unknown source.

_Maximilian__ Maple, due to your success as a pokemon trainer you have been invited for the __**Pokemon World Cup**__, you have already been registered and a ticket will be mailed to you shortly along with a package with all the details.- __**Pokemon League Management. **_

For a moment the fourteen year old looked at the email and started laughing hysterically through out the house which was of course heard by his mother who entered the kitchen.

"Max why are you laughing like a maniac?" Caroline Maple asked.

"Mom you should hear this I got this random email saying..."

But Max was once again disturbed by the television.

_"Ladies and gentlemen as you know word got out about a major tournament which is being held soon, this tournament was supposed to be kept a secret until its initialization."_

"MOM TURN THE VOLUME UP NOW!" Max shouted at the top of his voice.

"Max why on earth are you screaming?" His mother said completely surprised by his behavior.

"Just do it!" Max said calming a little.

His mother still looked surprised before she turned the volume up.

_"Yes that's right Victoria, this tournament was supposed to be kept a secret because only the best trainers across the globe are suppose to take part in it, this information was top secret but PokeNews is the only channel that brought this information to the people!" The man in the tv exclaimed._

Max groaned, "I don't care who got the info first I just want to know what it is."

_"Adam do you have anymore knowledge regarding this tournament?" The woman Victoria asked._

_"Well Victoria our sources have told us that this will be a tournament in which the best of the best participate which contains trainers, elite four, and previous and present champions and frontier brains." _

_"Ahan well this is some news, have you got any idea where this tournament is being held?" _

_"No Victoria unfortunately we don't have this info, but we promise we will have it sooner than our viewers think." Adam said._

Max has heard enough and he asked his mother to turn off the television which she did and then asked him why was he so anxious. Max explained to his mother.

"Wow you must tell your father and sister!" She exclaimed.

Max grinned and headed inside the gym area of their residence.

* * *

><p><strong>Survival Area, Sinnoh, 1500 Hours. <strong>

_**Buzzz! Buzz!**_

The trainer heard his phone ring.

"Airwave, you can take a break now." He said in a calm voice to his pokemon.

"Barooo!" It roared before heading to the opposite direction.

Before picking up his phone the trainer picked up a towel and wiped the sweat of his face then he reached for the phone.

"Interesting." He muttered to himself after reading the message.

He dialed a number on the phone as it began to ring.

"Hello." He said into the peace of technology.

"Hey, glad to hear from you, how're you doing?" Came a voice from the other line.

"I'm doing good, what about you _Ash?" _The trainer said talking into the phone.

"Well I'm fine." Ash replied in the phone.

"Heard you battered them in Kalos, I knew you could do it." The trainer chuckled.

"Haha I'm glad at least somebody believes in me." Ash replied laughing.

"So Ash I got this email on my phone, looks kinda legit." The trainer said.

"Ah so you got it, and to answer your question yes its real and not a joke, and you'll be getting a package with the details soon, also somebody will come with the greetings." The Pallet trainer replied.

"Oh wow, interesting." He said.

"You shouldn't be surprised , a trainer of your capabilities should see this through I'm surprised you didn't see it with your incredible insight." Ash joked.

"Haha well mate everyone of us gets surprised from time to time, expect the unexpected, that's life."

"Ah here comes the wisdom again." Ash said grinning into the phone.

"Haha I'll see you soon Ash, take care buddy."

"You too, and don't miss me too much." Ash chuckled.

"Yeah right." The trainer grinned before hanging up.

The trainer put the phone back before he heard a voice behind him.

"Flaaf?" The trainer turned around and saw his cotton spore pokemon.

"Yes Flaf it was Ash and we're heading back home." The trainer smiled.

"Flaff!" The pokemon cheered.

* * *

><p><strong>Pallet Town, Kanto, 2000 Hours. <strong>

Ash pocketed his phone before sighing.

"Looks like another adventure is waiting for us buddy." He said to his companion who was eating ketchup on the couch.

"Pika?" It asked. Ash nodded.

"Pikachu we're going to win the World Cup." Ash said excitedly.

* * *

><p><strong>Veilstone City, Sinnoh, 1530 Hours.<strong>

Paul read the email and smirked before calling to his brother.

"Reggie looks like I need to sort out my pokemon."

Emails like these were received by countless trainers through out the pokemon world, inviting them for the ultimate

tournament.

* * *

><p><em><strong>The Next Day<strong>_

**Cerulean City, Kanto, 1000 Hours. **

The trainer entered the vicinity of his hometown, smelling the air and taking it in.

"Ahhh, looks like we're home Flaf." He sighed with delight.

"Flaff!"

"I'm home!" He called entering inside his huge home.

"Dan!" Some one exclaimed and ran to embrace him.

"I'm finally home mom." Dan said returning the hug, smiling.

"It's been so long." His mom said, embracing him as tears began to roll down her cheeks.

"Two years." He said as he wiped the tears.

"Don't worry mom I'm here now." He smiled.

"He's right you know." A voice came from behind.

Dan looked up to a man in his early fifties, he was standing at a height of 5 feet 7. The beard on his face had a few gray hair, which were also present on his head.

"Dad!" Dan ran and hugged his father.

"Hey! you still got to see him a few times!" His mom protested.

"That was once or twice due to ranger business Samantha!" His father laughed.

"But still it was." She chuckled.

"It's good to be back." He laughed.

"Flaaaf!" The pokemon agreed.

* * *

><p><strong>Well this was the first chapter, criticism is accepted and appreciated, but don't be too hard on me, it is my first time in almost three years. And there's also a prospect of grammar because English is not my first language. <strong>

**P.S I need some characters not too many just between 7 and 10, if you want to submit your character feel free to review or inbox me/pm me. **

**Please also give me your feedback/ideas on the reviews.**

**Also this fic will be nothing like the anime in which Ash was always a newbie in a new region, I mean a Pikachu who beat a latias/ latios lost to a stupid starter, wow, this is exactly why I stopped watching the anime. **

**I also need a beta reader, please inbox or pm me if somebody is interested. **


	2. Get the show on the Road

**_To be a Trainer_**

**Hello everyone I'm back with the second chapter of my story, a shout out for the people who have reviewed.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or any of its characters but I do own the characters I created my self.**

**Chapter 2: _Get the show on the Road._**

* * *

><p><em>"Ladies and gentlemen we will be docking at Atlantis Island soon, please pick up all your valuables, the crew of the ship will not be responsible for any item, possession or valuable that you have lost, cheerful greetings from the team of the S.S Anne."<em>

"Looks like we'll be docking soon."

"Yeah, are you ready Liz?" Her friend asked.

"You have no idea idea Anna." Liz replied grinning.

Both of them opened the door of their cabin and walked onto the deck, there were numerous trainers aboard, some talking, some eating and others discussing battle strategies.

"I thought there will be more trainers in the competition, they look around 50, or maybe less." Anna said her eyes exploring the ship.

"There are more, these are just the trainers from Kanto, you know there are more regions Sinnoh, Hoenn, Unova etc. And besides these are just the trainers, the elite four, champions and frontier brains are coming via private jets I've heard." Liz replied.

"Hey why don't we get private jets?" Anna groaned.

"Because we've roughly managed to win one or two leagues but the people who are on the jets haven't just beat the leagues they have defeated the elite four and the champions too." Liz laughed while explaining.

"This tournament will be tougher than I thought." Anna said.

"No it'll probably be the toughest."

_"Respected passengers we have docked at the Atlantis Island, you are requested to leave the ship in a coordinated manor, please go and check in yourselves at the Pearl Atlantis Hotel, it has been a pleasure travelling with you." _

* * *

><p>As the trainer with the glasses heard the announcement he went outside his cabin and headed to departure the ship.<p>

"Time to get the show on the road." He muttered to himself.

* * *

><p>"Well this looks like a fine hotel." A certain trainer with raven hair said.<p>

"I think it might be one of the best I've been at." His friend replied.

"You've been to a lot of luxurious seven star hotels Dan?" Ash asked smirking.

"Let's just leave it here." Dan replied grinning.

"Well I'm glad at least you have straightened yourself out after spending all that time in the survival area." Ash said who was looking at his friend, it looked like he just got a fresh haircut and shave, he had an undercut with long sideburns dropping till his cheeks , the hair on his head were straightened upwards like a puff with both of his sides and back of his head as an undercut. He was wearing a white full sleeved shirt with a black pokemon symbol stretching from his right shoulder to the left side beneath his ribs, he was wearing blue jeans and red and black colored high topped sneakers. His wheat-ish skin got a little tan while training in the wild all that time.

"Haha its ironic you're saying this to me, as I remember you were the guy who never used to cut his long spiky hair."

"Hey I was immature look at me now." Ash chuckled. He was right he has changed with his messy black hair not messy anymore as they are short now but still spiky as always, a light stubble was appearing on his face showing his maturity, he did not wear his signature hat anymore, he was wearing a simple red full sleeved shirt with a blue jeans and brownish cream colored sneakers.

"Hey do you want to check out the training battle fields?" Dan asked.

"Sure."

Both the trainers went outside.

_"Good morning trainers! And welcome to Atlantis Island, this island is situated on the east coast of Sinnoh, with over 64 stadiums , a luxurious seven star hotel, food, entertainment and training fields, we welcome you all! You are requested to check in at the Pear Atlantis Hotel and also go to the pokemon center and once again confirm your ids so the computer can save them in the data base, we hope your stay with us is pleasant, thank you." _The announcer said through the loud speakers.

"Looks like the rest of the cavalry is here." Ash said.

"Looks like it." Dan replied.

"I'm not even interested in the initial rounds, I can't wait for the groupings." Ash said eagerly.

"I expect nothing less from you Ash." A familiar voice came from behind.

A girl was standing there who looked to be around the same age as Ash and Dan she had long wavy blondish brown hair which reached her legs, she was wearing a white tank top and a pink mini skirt over it with white sandals which reached above her ankles. She was beautiful with a fair complexion, she had blue eyes like the ocean.

"Caitlin" Ash and Dan said simultaneously.

"Hey boys." She said smiling cheerfully.

"Hi Caitli..." But before Dan could finish his sentence the psychic master ran and embraced him.

"I've missed you." She said while hugging the trainer.

"I can see that." Dan said returning the hug. She let go and Dan managed a weak smile.

"Nice to see you too Caitlin." Ash said sarcastically.

Caitlin chuckled. "Hey Ash I see your doing well." She said.

"Quite good since I beat you, then the champion and won the challenge."

"You might be laughing now, but I'll kick your ass in the tournament." She replied smirking.

"We'll see." Ash said.

"Hey break it up you two." Dan said. "And besides I beat Kate long before you Ash." Dan said smirking.

Ash was about to say something but Caitlin interrupted him.

"Did you just call me Kate?" She said with a smirk.

"That was your nick name, wasn't it?" Dan said absent mindedly.

Her smirk got bigger.

"Daniel Abraham do not make me read your mind." She joked.

"You already know Kate you can't read my mind, even if you try." Dan replied while smirking.

"We'll see." She said. "Now I have to go, elite four business, the two of you are lucky you didn't accept becoming the region's champions." She sighed.

"See you later Caitlin." Ash said with a smile.

"You too, Ash." She said before she leaned in to kiss Dan on the cheek but he moved away.

"One of these days Dan." She smirked and left.

Dan sighed. "What am I going to do with her."

"Dude, seriously look at her." Ash whispered to Dan so Caitlin wouldn't hear who was walking in the distance.

"She's so hot" Ash said.

"I know right, so so hot" Dan sighed.

"I heard that!" A voice called back.

They looked at Caitlin waving from far away while smiling.

"Great, I always have to get the girls who are psychics." Dan groaned.

"Literally." Ash said.

"Hey did you just say you "got" her?" Ash asked with a grin.

"No." Dan replied dryly.

* * *

><p>The fourteen year old trainer from Petalburg had finished registering himself in the pokemon center , he sighed as he saw the lines of trainers standing against the counter.<p>

"Glad that's over." He said to himself.

Then he began to observe all the trainers in the gigantic pokemon center, it was truly unlike any pokemon center he had scene, the cafeteria was enormous , larger than anywhere, and there were more than one Nurse Joys aiding the crowd of trainers. Max looked from one person to another, he saw many familiar faces, some people he met on his journeys but the person he was looking for wasn't there.

_Where are you, you're supposed to be here,_ he thought.

But he was shaken wide awake from his thoughts when somebody pushed him in the side so they could move.

"Out of the way." She said as she walked outside the pokemon center. She had red hair and was about the same height and age as Max.

"What's her problem?" Max said.

* * *

><p>As Ash and Dan were talking while sitting on the bench near one of the training battle fields two young girls came towards them, they were way younger than them around the age of 14. One one them was tall, well as tall as them and was wearing rectangular spectacles, she had auburn eyes, wheat colored skin and was wearing a black capped sleeved shirt and blue jeans along with white sneakers, she had hair the same color as her eyes, her hair were shoulder length and wavy. The other girl had blond curly hair dropping till her back, sea green eyes, wearing a gown like blue shirt with black shorts and ballerina shoes.<p>

"Hi, Im Elizabeth and this is Anna." The one with spectacles said introducing themselves.

_She looks like someone I know, have I met her before?_, Dan thought.

"Hello Elizabeth and Anna." Ash said cheerfully with a smile. "My name is Ash and this is my friend Dan."

"We know who you are." Anna said shyly.

Ash smiled and Dan managed a smirk.

"So are you two participating?" Dan asked just to make conversation.

"Yes we are, I'm from Saffron City and Liz here is from Cerulean." Anna said.

"Oh you guys are from Kanto, I'm from Cerulean too." Dan said smiling.

"Uh I just wanted to say we are big fans of yours." Anna said shyly with a hint of blush.

"Glad to here that Anna, I suppose the two of you are quite good yourself if you're participating." Ash said.

"Yeah we're okay." Elizabeth replied.

Dan was still wondering where saw Elizabeth, he was just about to ask her when Anna started to talk.

"I have a request, can we ask both of you for a little training battle?" She asked with hope and excitement in her eyes.

Ash looked at Dan. "Do you fancy a battle?"

Dan sighed. "Why not." He said getting up.

"How about a tag battle? Both of you versus us? We just use one pokemon." Elizabeth proposed.

"Sounds good Elizabeth." Dan said.

"Please just call me Liz." She said with a smirk to which Dan nodded.

They took positions on both sides of the battle field.

"Can we choose first?" Ash asked to which both girls nodded.

"Pikachu/Flaffy!" Dan and Ash called out together as their pokemon appeared running together from behind the trees.

"Flaaff!"

"Pika!"

"Okay guys we're having a battle with those ladies over there." Dan said as both pokemon took battle poses.

"Okay then, Infernape let's go!" Anna said releasing a pokeball.

"Charizard Flame on!" Elizabeth said releasing her pokeball.

"Ah, those are fine looking pokemon." Ash complimented.

"Indeed the fire on their tails is incredible, you've raised them well." Dan commented to which both girls grinned.

"You can have the first move." Ash said.

"Charizard Flame Thrower!"

"Infernape you too!"

Both pokemon unleashed a burst of hot orange flames from their mouths towards the two electric pokemon.

"Pikachu/Mareep." Both Ash and Dan said calmly.

As the dual burst of flames charged at both the electric pokemon , just before colliding both pokemon disappeared.

"What?!" Anna said.

"They're so fast." Elizabeth remarked as both trainers began to look at the battle field to see a sign of the two pokemon.

"Look up!" Ash said.

"Pikachu Brick Break on Infernape!"

"Flaffy Brick Break on Charizard!"

Both pokemon crashed their glowing fists in the fire types as they groaned in pain.

"Stand strong Charizard!"

"You too Infernape!"

"Anna look at their speed, they're unbelievable."

"Liz I don't think this is even close to Ash and Dan's best." Anna said with a tone of worry.

"Are you saying their going easy on us?" Elizabeth asked.

"I dunno."

"It doesn't matter maybe they're just testing us but we challenged them and we need to prove that we're good!" Elizabeth said.

"You're right." Anna nodded.

"Think fast." Dan said.

"Thunder Bolt!" Both Ash and Dan exclaimed together.

"Counter it Flame Thrower!" Both girls shouted at the top of their voices.

The yellow bolts of electricty met the burst of flames cancelling each other out.

"Infernape Flare Blitz on Flaffy!"

"Charizard use Dragon Rage!"

Infernape charged towards Flaffy as its body was surrounded by a red flame, its body charged forwards like a missile where as Charizard released an orb of yellow red energy towards the electric mouse.

"Flaffy charge at Infernape and spin counter clockwise." Dan said calmly.

"Pikachu break the Dragon Rage by using Iron Tail!" Ash ordered.

Flaffy charged at Infernape and began to spin at high speed around the fire pokemon in air, the flame surrounding the fire type vanished.

Pikachu used Iron Tail on the Dragon Rage breaking the orb of red and orange flames into two then the attack vanished.

"How did the flames go out?" Anna said surprised.

"When Infernape uses Flare Blitz it makes its body into a flaming missile, using the air around its body to heat it, When Flaffy spun in anticlockwise manner it sucked the air enough so that the flame would go out." Dan explained.

"Do you guys still wanna go on?" Ash asked.

Elizabeth shook her head. "No, our pokemon aren't at the same levels of yours, we forfeit , we don't wanna hurt them." Elizabeth said as she thanked her Charizard and returned it to its ball

"Yeah, maybe someday we can beat you guys but I know we can't do it today.'' Anna said as she did the same with her Infernape.

"I'm glad I got the battle the two of you." Dan said with a smile. "You both have great pokemon and you have raised them exceptionally well, both of you have a very bright future." Dan continued.

"I agree." Ash said grinning.

"Thank you, both of you." Anna and Elizabeth said together.

"You two are so pathetic." A voice said.

The four trainers looked and saw a girl around fourteen with red curly hair in a pony tail, she had red eyes and was wearing a black leather jacket, white shirt underneath and black shorts.

"And you are?" Dan asked dryly.

"I'm Emily, Emily Lancaster, and I challenge you to a battle." She said pointing to Dan.

"Sorry but I decline, I don't battle just anyone." He said calmly.

"I'm not anyone I'm stronger than these two parasites you've just defeated, they have never defeated me and I also won the Indigo League." Emily said.

"Still not interested." Dan said observing the girl thoroughly.

"Why not!?" She demanded.

"Because you're not worth my time, because you're the real pathetic one here, the scar on the left side of your neck, you got that when someone beat you up, now I don't know if it was daddy, mommy or someone who harassed you, what happened to you was bad I know but you treat others like crap so you can take your frustration out, you don't even treat your pokemon right." Dan snapped, complete and utter silence followed after a few minutes.

"How the hell did you know about my scar!?" She exploded while touching her neck. "Its covered."

"It wasn't hard, simple observation really."

"I'm going to crush you! Battle me right now six on six!" Emily shouted with rage.

"As I said before I won't you, can shout all you want, if you want to battle me then I suggest you wait for the tournament to start." Dan said with a tone of boredom.

"Fine, you're gonna wish you never met me."

"Yeah I'm terrified." Dan remarked as Emily stormed off.

"I'm sorry about her, she's always been like this, she has no respect for anyone and she treats everyone like crap, even her pokemon." Anna said with sadness.

"We could see that, she kinda reminds me of a rival of mine but he changed his ways and became a better person and trainer." Ash said.

"We met Emily in Johto for the first time, she had the point of view that there were only strong pokemon and weak pokemon are worthless, she didn't believe in raising them, she uses them as machines." Elizabeth said with slight anger.

"I won't say it isn't her faulty, she had a rough past but doesn't mean she should act like a bitch, well there's hope for everybody." Dan said shrugging.

_"Attention trainers, please report to the Omega Stadium to look at your draws." _

"That's our queue." Ash said.

* * *

><p>Trainers were standing in the ground in the gigantic stadium, at least twenty thousand people could easily sit in the stands, there were about 200 trainers including champions, frontier brains and elite four standing in the form of a crowd as everyone had their eyes on the stage. A short man walked on the stage wearing a red shirt and green shorts he had a long white beard and was wearing a cap.<p>

"Good evening trainers, I am Charles Goodshow, the president of the Pokemon League and I welcome you all to the Cup of all cups! The tournaments of all tournaments! I welcome you to the Pokemon World Cup! This is the ultimate tournament which will decide who the best trainer in the world is!" There were cheers and applause from the crowd.

Ash saw that there were many familiar faces, there was Paul, Tyson, Harrison, Cynthia, Steven, Alder, Lance. Everyone he knew was present and more.

"Now you might have some inquiries that how this tournament will be." Goodshow said after clearing his throat.

"There will be 200 trainers at the start of the tournament, then after the first round they will be reduced to 128, the first round are random matches and then after that round trainers will be put into a category of their region, you will understand more when you see the draws, if you still have questions after the draw you can ask any of the managers for help."

Dan was observing his future opponents then his eyes came to Elizabeth then it clicked.

_She resembles her! She resembles her so much, could it be?_

Elizabeth noticed that Dan was looking at her.

_I guess he knows who I am now._

"Now trainers! With the flame of Ho-Oh ignited!" He shouted as the Dish on the top of the mountain behind him burst into flames.

"I declare that this tournament has officially begun!"

* * *

><p><strong>Longer than the previous one, but I hope you enjoyed it. Please don't forget to review, criticism is accepted so are compliments. <strong>

**The next chapter will be out in a week or so, if I get it done by then. **

**And yes I made Ash and Dan exceptionally powerful, because Ash should be by now and besides this is my story huehue. Dan's back plot will be told in the upcoming chapters, stay tuned. **


	3. Objectives and Memories

_**To Be A Trainer**_

**Hello everyone this is ArmoredDragonite back with another addition to my story, I've got over 300 views already and I thank all of you my beloved readers for this, I would appreciate even more if you review, so please review this time! **

**Chapter 3: Objectives and Memories. **

* * *

><p><em>"Dan? We need to talk." She said softly. <em>

_He looked at her, at her beautiful auburn eyes which looked back at his but there was something different about them, they looked sad, timid and hurt._

_"Yes?" He said with a cheerful smile._

_"I.. I." She stammered._

_"Tell me?" He said softly urging her with his voice full of love._

_"I need some time, please, I can't take this anymore." She said looking down towards the ground and avoiding his eyes._

_He nodded. "It's okay, it's completely fine." He smiled then took her hands in his. "You can take all the time in the world." _

_She didn't say anything, she just looked at him, at his eyes as she let her fingers meet with his. _

_"You know I'll always be right here, I'll be waiting for you." He said softly with a weak smile as he played with her hair. _

_She didn't know what to do, she wanted to cry, shout, she wanted to embrace him but she couldn't, she just couldn't._

_"Thank you." She said softly, her usual melodious voice staggered, he didn't say anything he wrapped his arms around her as she rested her head on his chest. __She couldn't let the tears win, she had to be strong, she would not cry, she promised her self this. _

_What were minutes seemed like hours as she rested in his arms, she felt secure, like nothing will hurt her, this was the last time she had embraced him, felt his warmth touch her skin, felt his heart beat with her own._

_"I love you." He said softly in her ear, she already knew that, she always did but she didn't respond to what he said._

_This was the last time in over two years._

"Diana!" Someone shouted, she was woken from her reverie as she looked towards the source of the voice.

"Yeah?" She replied.

"I've been calling you for over 5 minutes."

"Sorry, I was thinking." She replied.

"Well thinking is what you do all the time, you know the tournament is starting today, I want you to go and support your sister."

"But what about my work?" She replied.

"C'mon dear it's summer, you can continue it later."

"Okay dad, when do you want me to leave?"

"Right now, I thought I'd ask you would you prefer flying or by ship?" He asked.

"Flying, you know I don't like ships much." She said.

"Okay then I'll buy you a ticket right now."

"Don't bother." She said. "I'll take Tropius."

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"Yep, it won't be any problem, I already know where the island is, it will just take a couple of hours." She smiled sweetly at her dad.

"Alright dear, I suggest you pack up then." Her dad replied. She nodded as he left her room and she returned once again to her thoughts.

* * *

><p>Scrolling through his phone he came across the contact number.<p>

_Message, call and edit, _he read the options in his mind. Touching the message option he began to type but decided against it and returned to the home screen, he sighed.

_I'm just wasting my time._ He sighed again as he took a sip of coffee before putting in back on the table and continuing to eat his pancakes.

"Hey!" He heard someone say. When he looked up it was Elizabeth.

"He Liz!" He greeted with a smile.

"Hi." She replied back with a grin. "Is this seat taken?" She asked.

"No no, help yourself." Dan said as she sat across him in the cafe.

"So I hear the food's good." The trainer in the spectacles said.

"Yeah it is, one of the best pancakes I've had." Dan replied to which she nodded, as Dan continued eating the waiter came and took Liz's order.

"So Liz." Dan continued.

"Yeah?"

"Did you have a battle today?" He asked.

"Yeah, had one at 6 am, couldn't eat breakfast cause woke up late, won easily though." She said to which Dan nodded.

"What about you?" She asked.

"Not yet, have one in the afternoon though." He replied. "I wanted to ask you something." He continued.

"Yeah, sure ask away."

"Your last name by any chance is it Adams? Elizabeth Adams?" He asked and she nodded as Dan was about to say something but Liz's breakfast arrived, a cheese omelette with toast, croissants and tea.

"Thank you." She said to the waiter as he bowed and left.

"If you're wondering, yeah I'm her sister. And you met me when I was younger." She said with a sweet smile.

"Yeah I knew it, I can't believe you grew up into such a good trainer, I thought you'd take your sister's approach."

"Nah coordinating was never a thing for me, I found it artistic but I find battles more explosive." She said.

"So how is sh.." He was about to ask her this but the television interrupted him.

_"Yes ladies and gentlemen that's right Ash Ketchum has just won his first match in the competition knocking out his opponent's three pokemon with the out most ease. Maybe this is a sign of things to come! This trainer from Kanto already has 3 points, he just needs 2 more to get through to the next round, which I'm sure will not be a difficult task for this young trainer! And later in the afternoon we have Paul Reed facing against Conroy Richardson and coming up next it's Max Maple Vs Rick Arnold! Lots of exciting matches coming your way, stay tuned to PokeSports Pro! _

"Ash, he's amazing." Liz commented.

"Yeah, one of the best I know." Dan said smirking.

"So, have you known him long?" She asked.

"Ever since I started my journey, he was reckless and stupid then but now he's mature and smart." Dan chuckled.

"Are you one of the reasons for his maturity?" She asked with a small grin.

He was a little surprised. "Maybe, both of us have helped each other a lot, I can honestly say we're better trainers because of our friendship."

"Oh, well I heard you have a ability to inspire people." Liz said with a straight face.

"Oh_._" He said with a slight gap. "At least she still talks about me."

"She cares about you, you know." Liz said softly.

Dan shrugged. "She has a funny way of showing it."

"You know she had some issues, she told you she needed time." Liz said slightly protesting.

Dan didn't reply at first then he said. "I know, that's why I'm still waiting." He said as he stood up.

"I have to go, I'll see you later." Dan smiled.

"Okay, take care." She said, he didn't reply and left. And she could only think about her sister as she sighed.

"Why do you have to do this?" She said to herself.

* * *

><p>"This will be a three on three battle between Rick Arnold from Newbark Town and Max Maple from Petalburgh City. Each trainer will use three pokemon, there will be no substitutions, both trainers will select new pokemon in all three rounds, the winner will be declared when all three of one of the trainers pokemon are unable to continue."<p>

Max listened to the referee announce the same old boring rules he heard from all his journeys, he could see the stadium was full, there well at least ten thousand people in this stadium alone, he could hear the crowd chant his name, he knew it was not because of his achievements as a trainer but mainly because of his father and sister, but he did manage to win at least one regional cup, he still liked all the attention.

"Now the computer will decide which trainer picks the first pokemon." The picture of Rick came on the screen.

"Mister Arnold, you will pick first." The referee declared as the trainer nodded.

"Electabuzz I choose you!" He said unleashing a pokeball.

"Okay then I'll choose.." Max said to himself.

"Grovyle it's your turn!" Max shouted as he released the grass type pokemon.

"Begin!"

"Electabuzz Brick Break!" Rick ordered.

"Counter with Leaf Blade!"

The electric pokemon charged with his glowing fists where as the grass type blocked the attack with his green blades.

"Grovyle use Leaf Storm!" The wood gecko pokemon unleashed a barrage of leaves towards the electric type.

"Use Thunder to stop them!" The electric type released a huge amount of electricity from its body which stopped the rampaging barrage of leaves.

"Grovyle use quick attack with Leaf Blade!" Max ordered knowing that the electric type could not dodge this and neither did it have the speed to coup up with the gecko.

Grovyle charged at blinking speed, the leaves on its elbows glowing green. Rick understood what Max was doing so he instantly ordered.

"Ice Punch!" As the gecko pokemon was about to hit the electric type, the electric type replied by punching the gecko right in the chest with its glowing blue fist.

"Vyllle!" The pokemon groaned in pain as the area on its chest was frozen solid.

"Grovyle get out of there!" Max exclaimed desperately.

"Not so fast, Fire Punch!" Rick ordered as his pokemon's fist was surrounded by a fire and it landed once again on the frozen spot on its chest. The pokemon shouted in agony much to his trainer's worry.

"End it, Brick Break!" Rick said calmly as his pokemon landed a couple of fists on the grass types body, with the constant attacks it could not continue and fell to the ground unconscious.

"Grovyle cannot continue, the winner of this round is Electabuzz." The referee proclaimed.

"Vigoroth I choose you!" Max shouted releasing his pokeball.

Rick thanked his Electabuzz and then returned it before releasing a pokeball.

"Breloom you're up!"

"Breloom vs Vigoroth, begin!"

* * *

><p>"I think we should look up our next opponent buddy." Ash said to the yellow mouse sitting beside him on the bed.<p>

"Pika!" He agreed.

Ash was just about to open Pokepedia but he received a text message.

_Any news? _The text said, Ash typed to reply.

_None, been exploring all morning, absolutely freaking nothing. _He typed then sent the message.

_Same on my side, been searching all night couldn't find a trace, heard from Riley yet? _The reply came instantly.

_No, not since I saw him at the draws, where are you anyway? _Ash replied.

_Seeing how good your girl friend's brother is. :P _Ash sighed after reading the message.

_May is not my girl friend! And is he any good? _He texted back.

* * *

><p>"Breloom Sky Upper Cut!" Rick commanded.<p>

"Counter it with Focus Punch!" Both pokemon charged at each other exchanging blow after blow with one another.

"Use Venoshowk!" Rick exclaimed as the grass and fighting type released a bolt of purplish color from its body.

"Flame Thrower Vigoroth!" Vigoroth released a burst of red hot flames which stopped the purple shock wave in its tracks and pushed through making contact with the grass and fighting type.

"Breee!" It groaned in agony.

"Focus Punch!" Max shouted as the Vital Spirit pokemon charged hitting its fist in the face of the mushroom pokemon.

More groans of pain were heard from the pokemon.

"Come on Breloom use Force Palm!" Rick shouted in desperate attempt as his pokemon was in trouble.

"Don't let it! use Quick Attack plus Slash! The trainer from Petalburgh ordered as the pokemon charged at incredible speed then slashed its claws against the mushroom pokemon, as Breloom could not withstand the continuous attacks it slumped to the ground unconscious.

"Breloom is unable to continue. The winner of this round is Vigoroth!" The referee announced.

* * *

><p><em>Well his Vigoroth isn't half bad, that I would say. <em>Dan texted back as Ash watched Max's battle in his rooms LED TV.

_I agree, so what are you doing now? _Ash texted back.

_Gonna look around in town again, maybe I'll find something this time. _The reply came.

_Be careful, you know we are the only ones looking for this, no body believes us. _

_I know Ash, Brandon believes that we're paranoid but you can sense it can't you? _

_Yeah, something is coming and won't be like anything we have faced before, just take care Dan, I wouldn't want to tell your gf that you died, neither would I like telling Caitlin. _Ash smirked before sending the message.

_Oh Haha. And Diana is not my girl friend, haven't seen her in over two years._ Ash read still smirking.

_I have a funny feeling you will soon. _He replied back.

_Let's see, I'll meet you up in an hour at the lobby of the hotel. _Dan's text said.

_Okay, see you then._

* * *

><p>"So now where would I have a secret base if I was was a demented psychopath?" Dan said to himself as he headed from the stands towards outside the stadium.<p>

"Hmm, alleys maybe?" He said heading into town.

* * *

><p>"Tropius you can land right here if you want."<p>

"Tropii?" The pokemon asked confused as the area was plain and surrounded by grass and trees with mountains towards the back.

"It's fine Tropius I'll enjoy the walk." She said softly as she could see the tall skyscrapers, stadiums and hotels in the distance.

"Peeyyouss!" The pokemon said as it landed on the grass.

"Thanks Tropius." She said stroking the pokemon under its chin. The pokemon growled in delight before she returned it to its ball.

"I'm going to see you soon I guess." She said to herself and began walking.

* * *

><p>"Gallade I choose you!" Max shouted releasing a pokeball.<p>

"Typhlosion I'm counting on you!" Rick said as he threw a pokeball in the air.

"Typhlosion use Flame Thrower!" Rick commanded. The fire type released a burst of hot red flames from its mouth towards Gallade.

"Break it with Psycho Cut!" Max countered as Gallade swung his blade like limbs a few times in the air releasing blades of psychic energy which went through the flames breaking them apart.

* * *

><p>"Now let's see." Dan said to himself as he saw the busy urban streets of this island, people were going here and there, some in restaurants and cafes, other buying souvenirs, some shopping.<p>

"Where should I start?" He mused as he closed his eyes taking in air.

"There!" He said to himself as he walked with caution through the streets and headed inside the alleys.

He thoroughly observed as he passed from one alley to another seeing nothing out of the ordinary, then he saw someone heading inside the back door of a building.

"Is that?" He muttered following the man with the cape with stealth, he opened the door only for the man to turn around in a fighting stance.

"Relax it's just me." Dan said calmly.

"Ah, I see I'm not the only one lurking around."

"Lance, good to see you, how have you been?" Dan asked as he forwarded a hand.

"I'm good." He accepted the handshake. "And I see you're doing well too." He said with a smirk.

"So, I'm not the only one looking for clues, and here I thought none of you believed us, including you." Dan said dryly.

Lance sighed. "I admit, I do think something is going on, but I don't believe it's what you Ash and Riley think it is."

"You think we're paranoid?" Dan asked.

He shrugged. "I don't know honestly but I find it hard to believe that a evil man is trying to take over the world with his dark powers and bring it to chaos and ruin." Lance replied.

"Really? Are you even serious? How is that hard to believe? We live in a freaking world where there are organisms which can manipulate elements of mother nature herself, you have seen so much, stopped so many criminals from world domination, you even saw what we're capable of but you still doubt that there could be an evil presence like us? I think you're being a hypocrite." Dan said with a slight hint of anger.

"Dan my friend relax." Lance said with a smile.

"I'm calm you know I don't let anger get the better of me." Dan replied.

"Yes, I saw what you, Riley and Ash are capable of I know there is more of you, somebody who trains all of the people who belong to your little club, but Riley said himself if somebody ever went rogue he or she were always taken care of, did he not?" Lance said looking at Dan.

"He did but this is different, don't tell me you don't sense something in the atmosphere, even _House_ agrees that something is coming." Dan replied.

"Ah yes House, you know Dan, House is a sociopath."

"He's also a genius, he is the reason of our countless victories." Dan retorted.

"True I do not doubt the man's brilliance, okay I tell you what Dan, I'll continue looking, I do think you have a point, but you know Brandon will never agree to this." Lance told.

Dan was about to say something but Lance cut him. "That is if he finds out." Lance grinned.

"I knew I could count on you." Dan said grinning. "What were you doing by the way? I mean looking around?"

"I heard something of pokemon trafficking so was checking it out, nothing very important but I'll keep a look out for what you said, by the way what do you expect to find?" Lance asked.

"Just search for anything which looks suspicious or out of the ordinary anything, okay?" Dan said to which Lance nodded.

"And Lance what ever you do, do contact me, Ash or Riley before investigating, I don't want you to go in on your own if this is what I think it is." Dan said with a tone of worry.

"What's the matter Dan do you think I'm so weak that I can't take care of myself just because you beat me two years ago?" Lance said slightly annoyed.

"No no, you're misunderstanding me, this guy we believe has the ability to control pokemon, it won't matter if a pokemon master goes to stop him with brute force, because battles and wars aren't won with power, they're won with strategy." Dan said in a calm tone.

"I agree with that, I'm sorry for being rude." The dragon master said honorably. "Did you just call me a pokemon master?" He smirked.

"No, I was being hypothetical." Dan replied with a grin.

"Okay then, I'll see you later, I bid you farewell." Lance said as he left the alley and headed towards the streets.

Dan did the same after sending a text to Ash.

_Lance's with us. _

* * *

><p>"Typhlosion Fire Blast!" Rick commanded his pokemon as it unleashed a powerful blast of fire from its mouth, the attack headed towards the psychic and fighting type.<p>

"Stop it with psychic!" Max said calmly as Gallade used his mind to stop the attack right in front of himself.

"Now use Psychic and bring Typhlosion near you!" Max ordered.

"Try to break free Typhlosion!" Rick ordered as the pokemon tried to resist but couldn't.

"Close Combat!" Max exclaimed as Gallade hit the huge fire type while it was in air with a barrage of kicks and punches before it lay on the ground defeated.

"Typhlosion is unable to battle, the winner of this round and match is Max Maple of Petalburgh City!" The referee announced as the crowd in the stadium went nuts.

Max sighed as he looked at the score board. He has 3 points, he just needed another win to go through, he thanked his pokemon and returned him to his ball and left the stadium.

* * *

><p>Arriving at the Pearl Atlantis, she headed towards the reception desk in the lobby.<p>

"Can you be so kind to tell me the room number of Elizabeth J Adams?" She asked the receptionist nicely.

"Could you tell me your relationship with Miss Adams?" The receptionist asked.

"I'm her sister." She replied.

"Okay, she's staying in room 409, on the 30th floor." The receptionist said looking in the monitor. "Should I inform her of your arrival miss? She asked.

"No thank you, this is enough." She said with a smile.

"Very good ma'am." The receptionist replied.

As she was walking in he lobby she took out her phone so she could text her sister but in the whole process she bumped into someone as her phone fell down.

"I'm really sorry I wasn't looking where I was going." She said apologetically but before she could get a good view of the person's face he crouched down and picked up her phone.

"It's okay." He said standing up, when she saw his face she was taken back with surprise.

"Dan."

* * *

><p><strong>Well that is the end of the chapter I hope all of you enjoyed, the next chapter will be longer and I can promise you it will have more battles, well the plot is thickening. And May will arrive to the Island in the next chapter, so yay to advance shipping! <strong>

**How about a little trivia?**

**What was the name of the episode of the advance series in which May appeared for the first time? **

**Please don't forget to favorite, follow and review! Pretty Please! **


	4. Ongoing

**Welcome fellow readers and fiction lovers I hope you are enjoying my story so far, for those who haven't checked out my new story "May the Aura be with You." Be sure to check it out I will try updating it as soon as I'm done with this chapter. A shout out for the people who have read and also reviewed. I've crossed over more than 500 views which is thanks to all of you, you guys are the best! Don't forget to review and leave your thoughts!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: Ongoing. <strong>

* * *

><p>"Dan." She said as she looked up at him, he was taller than before, his face was straightened and his features were more strict, his auburn eyes had the same sparkle in them but his eyes looked sleep deprived, his shoulders were broader now at least more broader than she remembered, for a couple of seconds both of them kept starring in each others eyes.<p>

Dan looked at her, her beautiful skin was even more enchanting than before, her big auburn eyes still as beautiful as he had seen before. Her long brown hair were cut now with layers until her shoulders but still wavy as usual, a layer of her hair fell as a curve in front of her right eye. She was wearing skin tight jeans pants and a gray tank top, there was a bracelet in her right hand with a small white gem in the center and a watch in the left. Dan starred at her pink lips before coming around.

"Diana." He said with a straight voice.

She couldn't reply at first when she heard his voice it was deeper than before.

"Hi." She managed to reply.

"Hey." He replied with a smile. "Fancy seeing you here."

"Yeah, here to see my sister, she's participating." She replied.

"Ah, I figured." Dan said.

"Actually I was heading to her room right now." Diana said with a straight face trying to hide her expressions.

Dan smiled as he got the hint. "Well when you're free would you like a coffee?" He asked earnestly.

"I'll see." She said as she mentally kicked herself. Dan nodded as he headed to the receptionist while Diana stood there checking her phone before saying.

"Dan?" She said softly.

He turned around. "Yeah?"

"I'm ready for the coffee." She said with an honest smile. He nodded before he smiled while he took out his cell to type a message.

* * *

><p>"So this is Atlantis Island, it's gigantic." She said as she got of the Ferry.<p>

"Now to go to the Hotel." She said as she started walking away from the docks.

* * *

><p><em>With a friend, will meet you in a while.-Dan. <em>Ash read the message as he sighed.

"Well let's check out the restaurants then."

* * *

><p>"This will be a three on three battle between Kairi Angel from Celestic Town and Marshal Brown from Black City!"<p>

There was an enormous out break of applause for the Unova Elite Four member.

"Each trainer will use three pokemon with no substitutions and a new pokemon will be used in each round. When a trainer has all three of his or her pokemon defeated, the battle will be over."

The computer decided that Kairi would pick the first pokemon.

"Rai I choose you!" She shouted as she threw a pokeball in the air after a flash a Raichu appeared.

"Hah that puny mouse is no match for me! Mienshao engage!" He barked unleashing a pokeball, Kairi did not reply she looked onto the battle field with a calm face.

"Begin!"

* * *

><p>"Thank you." Dan smiled at the waiter as he brought their coffees, she took hers as she took a sip.<p>

_Black coffee, with a touch of whipped cream and a tea spoon of sugar. He still remembers after all this time. _She mentally sighed.

"So." He said.

"So." She said.

They both looked at each other before saying together. "You go first." Then both of them chuckled.

"I'll go first?" Dan asked softly with a smile. She nodded.

"Um how have you been? He asked.

She took a sip of her coffee and said afterwards. "I've been good, what about you?"

"I'm good." Dan replied while sipping his coffee.

"So nobody hasn't heard of you since you won all those championships." She said looking at him.

Dan nodded, he sipped his coffee then said. "Yeah been keeping a low profile lately, had some important things to do." He said as he saw her eyebrows rise.

"But we can talk about that later, what about you, how is the med school going?"

"It's okay, tough as hell though, have a semester break so came here." She replied sipping her coffee.

"Ah."

"Yeah."

"So, did you miss me?" Dan asked with a smirk.

* * *

><p>"Mienshao Aura Sphere!" Marshal shouted as his pokemon released a sphere of blue energy.<p>

"Counter with Electro Ball Rai!" Kairi commanded as her Raichu unleashed a sphere of yellow electricity which collided with the blue sphere, both of them cancelled each other out.

"Drain Punch Mienshao!" Marshal ordered as the fighting type charged forward with its attack.

"Wait for it." Kairi said calmly as the fighting type was about to make contact with the mouse.

"Duck." Before the pokemon could land the attack the electric mouse ducked and avoided the attack with swift movement.

"Brick Break!" The electric mouse landed a series of punches on the fighting types body as it growled in pain before regaining its composure.

"Drain Punch!" Marshal ordered as the reckless pokemon charged towards the mouse.

"Use Thunder Bolt!" Kairi ordered as her electric type released multiple bolts of electric current from its body charging towards the fighting type.

"Evade then Force Palm!" Mienshao dodged the attack with his speed then put its palm in front of the mouse's face unleashing a beam of energy from it which caused the pokemon to groan in pain.

"Raaaai!"

"Giga Impact finish it now!" Marshal growled as the reckless pokemon was surrounded by swirls of pink and golden energy charging at the electric mouse with accelerating pace just before impact Kairi ordered.

"Jump in the air with the momentum of your tail!"

Before the attack landed on the mouse it used its tail to jump up in the air completely avoiding the powerful attack.

"Volt Tackle." Kairi commanded calmly as the pokemon was enveloped by yellow electricity before descending rapidly towards earth with gravity increasing the velocity it crashed in to the fighting type who shouted in utter agony.

"Meeii shaaaao!"

"Mienshao stand strong use Focus Bla..." But before the Master Fighting type could complete his order Kairi shouted.

"Hyper Beam!" The burst of powerful orange energy released from the mouth of the electric type at incredible pace colliding with the fighting type and crashing it into the wall due to the sheer impact.

The crowd went completely silent as they saw the Elite Four's pokemon was unconscious.

"Mienshao cannot continue, the winner of the round is Raichu!" And they crowd went beserk with Kairi's name.

* * *

><p>Of course she did, she missed him so so much, but she would never let him no because she couldn't.<p>

"No. I didn't." She said with a serious face. "I didn't even think about you." She continued as she mentally kicked herself.

_Great genius! Why the hell did you have to say that? She thought._

Dan looked at her for a few seconds then burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?" She asked as Dan just laughed and didn't answer.

"What is so funny!?" She exploded losing her patience.

"You." He replied. "You are funny, you could be the best liar in the world, you're lying." He chuckled.

"And why would I lie?" She retorted.

"Because it's simple, everybody lies, we lie to hide the truth, we lie to not let people know about our feelings." Dan replied.

"I'm not lying, I don't have any feelings." She said seriously.

"Of course you don't. You expect me to believe you feel absolutely nothing, after all this time?" Dan countered.

"I don't! I told you I don't feel anything!" She said standing up as he saw him sip his coffee once more.

"You know, I've missed you." He said as he put his coffee back on the table. She calmed down and sat back in the chair.

"I don't know why but I know you're lying, you're hiding something, you are scared." Dan said softly as he took her hand in his without looking at her.

Of course he knew, he always knows, what people feel, especially what I feel. He and his remarkable reasoning which always used to impress and annoy her, it still did.

"I know you don't wanna tell me, it's okay if you don't. I'm always here for you. Trust me." He said softly.

She couldn't reply, she couldn't talk, she felt her eyes fill with tears as she looked down, she wiped and managed to speak.

"I do. I do trust you. But I need you to trust me too." She said as Dan nodded.

"Will you tell me the truth?" He asked.

"Yes, gimme some time?" She asked softly to which he smiled.

"Always." She smiled back when he said this.

* * *

><p>As she was walking through the streets with a bag on her back she walked towards the hotel which was still at the distance, the crowd in the busy streets was huge she collided with someone.<p>

"Ouch, I'm sorry." She said holding her head without looking.

"May?" She heard the voice say.

"Huh?"

* * *

><p>"Hitmontop Go!" Marshal roared releasing his pokeball.<p>

"Whirl let's battle!" She exclaimed releasing her pokeball, after a flash a Poliwhirl appeared.

"Ahan two fighting types, let's see how you do this time!" Marshal laughed as the referee gave the sign to begin.

"Use Brick Break Hitmontop!" The Unova native ordered as his pokemon charged with its glowing white fists.

"Counter it Focus Punch!" Poliwhirl's fists glowed with the same intense light as both pokemon's fists met in mid air the sheer collision forced both of them back.

"Hitmontop use Rolling Kick!" The spinning top pokemon began spinning and charged towards the tadpole.

"Stop it in its tracks!" Before the pokemon could land the hit the tadpole held it down with its bear hands as the crowd gasped.

"Water Pulse!" A pulse of cold water released from Poliwhirl's body which hit the top pokemon in the torso.

"Stay strong! Use Aerial Ace!" Marshal ordered to Kairi's surprise as the super fast attack crashed into the water type but didn't do much damage as the tadpole was back on its feet.

"High Jump Kick!" Marshal ordered as his pokemon charged towards the water type.

"Duck!" Kairi ordered in worry.

"Not this time! Land it on its head!" Marshal ordered as the pokemon jumped and landed the kick on the water type's head, groans of agony could be heard.

"Close Combat!" Before the tadpole had time to regain its composure the spinning top pokemon hit it with a few punches and fists as it lay on the ground unconscious.

"Poliwhirl cannot battle, the winner of the round is Hitmontop!"

* * *

><p>"Ash?" She said as she looked up to the Pallet trainer helping her up with a hand.<p>

"Wanna get out of here?" He asked while holding her hand, but before she answered she lunged her hands around him in a tight hug.

"I missed you." She said softly whispering in his hear, he felt a chill go down his spine when her warm breath collided with his ear.

"I did too." He hugged her back as his arms went towards her back.

"Lets go?" She asked.

"Gladly." He smirked as he held her hand and walked away from the crowd. She was wearing her same attire but different colors, a red tank top with blue jeans biker shorts, her hair was longer than last time falling down her shoulders and she had a bandanna the same color as her sapphire eyes.

"So Max?" He asked as she nodded and said.

"Yeah he's participating and so are you, I thought I would come to support both of you." She said with a sweet smile.

"Ah. That's awesome May but if Max sees me with you he'll be awfully jealous and very angry." Ash said scratching the back of his hair.

"I dunno, maybe, but Ash it has been a long time since the Petalburg gym battle you know."

"May, he still is a kid and if he finds out we're together like this and you met me first and not him, he's bound to get jealous."

"Wait, did you just say we're together?" She asked with a smirk.

"No noo!" Ash said with his face red as a tomato. "I meant like we're walking together to the hotel." He sighed.

"You know Ash, you haven't let go of my hand yet." She said with a smirk to which Ash blushed violently he was about to release her hand but she held onto his tightly.

"Don't. I like it, don't you?" She asked.

"Of course I do, what a silly question May." He said with a smirk. May went even more near to him reducing the gap between them.

"Let's find Max." She said with a sheepish smile.

* * *

><p>"So I will see you later right?" Dan asked with a gleam in his eye which she saw.<p>

"Yes, don't worry you will." She said with a smile.

"Are you certain?" He asked again as she giggled.

"Yes Dan, I'll see you in a while before your match." She said sweetly as she gave his hand a gentle squeeze.

"Okay! Later Dia." He said with a smile, she winked at him and headed towards the door.

* * *

><p>"Medicham engage!" Marshal roared throwing his final pokeball.<p>

"Noir let's do this!" Kairi shouted throwing her pokeball in the air after a flash a Dusknoir appeared.

"Begin!"

"Medicham Foresight!" Marshal ordered as the dual pokemon studied the ghost with its eyes.

"Now Focus Blast!" Marshal shouted. The pokemon released an orb of blue energy flinging it towards the ghost pokemon.

"Counter Shadow Ball!" Kairi said calmly as the pokemon released an orb of dark blue and purple which collided with the other orb.

"Medicham Zen Head Butt!" Medicham's body was surrounded by blue energy as it charged on wards at the ghost with rapid pace.

"Stop it with psychic!" The body of the dual type pokemon was stopped in its tracks my a wave of psychic energy.

"Shadow Punch." Kairi calmly said as Dusknoir hit the psychic type hard with the super effective attack causing it to land a few meters away on the ground.

"Medd!" It groaned.

"Stand Strong!" Marshal ordered as the pokemon got back to its feet.

"Use Calm Mind." He ordered as the telepathic pokemon relaxed its mind.

"Shadow Ball!" Kairi ordered as the sphere of blackish purple energy charged across the field.

"Dissipate with Psycho Cut!" Marshal retaliated as the psychic and fighting type released blades of psychic energy which broke the shadow ball into two before hitting the ghost pokemon.

"Noeeiir!" The pokemon groaned.

"Fire Punch." Kairi said calmly as the ghost hovered in air charging its flaming fist.

"Energy Ball!" Marshal ordered.

"Evade it!" Dusknoir barely managed to evade the green orb of energy as its fiery fist made contact with the dual type's body.

"Medd!" It groaned.

"Dark Pulse!" Dusknoir unleashed a vortex of pitch black energy which collided with the pokemon's body, the super effective attack did critical damage as Medicham crashed down its eyes were replaced by swirls.

"Medicham cannot continue, the winner of this match is Kairi Angel from Celestic Town!"

Kairi sighed as she returned her pokemon to its ball after thanking it, she heard the crowd shout her name as she walked out of the stadium.

* * *

><p>As Ash and May walked towards the pokemon center they saw Max was waiting for them while looking at his cell phone, Ash called his name and he made his way towards them.<p>

"Hi Ash and sis." He said with a smirk.

"Hey yourself, I saw your battle, you were pretty good." Ash said.

"Thanks Ash but I didn't see yours." He said with a sheepish smile.

"Haha no big deal." He replied.

"So May how was your ferry?" Max asked.

"It was okay, pleasant as usual, you know." She said.

"So when do you have your next match?" May asked.

"Well not till tomorrow, Ash I want to battle you." Max said with a grin.

"Right now?" Ash asked with a groan.

"Yup! Why are you afraid?" He smirked.

"What ever you say Max." Ash rolled his eyes. "The battle field is at the back."

"I'll referee?" May asked.

"I can do that." Dan said coming over with Pikachu and Flaffy.

"Dan! Thanks, you brought Pikachu." Ash said thanking his friend.

"No problem, hey May nice to meet you again." Dan said as he shook her hand while Pikachu rubbed his cheek with Mays.

"Pika!" He agreed.

"Nice to meet you too Dan and of course you Pikachu." May said hugging the mouse.

Dan walked over to Max, the trainer with glasses greeted him.

"Hey I don't think we've met." Max said shaking Dan's hand.

"We haven't, I'm Daniel Abraham. You can call me Dan."

"I know who you are, you have defeated the Johto, Sinnoh and Unova Leagues along with the elite four and champions but no one has heard from you for the past two years." Dan shrugged.

"Actually only barely managed defeat the Sinnoh Elite four and champion because I lost the final of the conference, none of the top four were able to defeat the champion after the elite four but I did." Dan said as he saw the gleam in Max's eye.

"But that was quite a time ago." He stated.

"So are you two ready?" Dan asked.

* * *

><p>"This will be a one on one pokemon battle, between Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town and Max Maple of Petalburg City. Each trainer will use one pokemon, when one of the pokemon are unable to continue, the battle will be over." Dan announced the rules.<p>

"Pick your pokemon!"

"Vigoroth I choose you!" Max shouted releasing his pokeball.

"Ahan, Lucario! May the aura be with you!" Ash shouted releasing his pokeball.

As both trainers were about to battle Diana along with Liz and Anna came to the battle field.

"Hey." They said as Diana came and began to pet Flaffy.

"Flaaaf flaff!" He cooed.

"Haha he likes that, long time no see, how is retirement going?" May asked Diana.

"Actually it isn't half bad." Diana grined. "This my sister Liz and her friend Anna, both are also participating." Diana introduced as the two greeted May then sat beside her on the bench.

"That's your brother right? He defeated me in the Kanto top 8." Anna said.

"Yeah he and Ash promised each other a battle before Max became a trainer so they're having it now."

"Oh, well I hope Max will be okay after the battle." Liz said.

"What do you mean?" May asked.

"You'll see." Anna commented.

"Pikaaa!" Pikachu agreed as he was on May's shoulder.

* * *

><p>"Begin!" Dan exclaimed.<p>

"Vigoroth Flame Thrower!" Max ordered as the pokemon unleashed a burst of red hot flames from its mouth.

"Jump up before collision!" Ash ordered as the aura pokemon jumped just before the flames collided with its body.

"Break Break!" Ash ordered, with a blink of an eye Lucario landed a bunch of fists on the sloth's body.

"Vigoo!" It groaned in pain.

* * *

><p><em>"Flaff fee.<em>" (_Well that's gotta hurt.)_

_"Pi pika." (No arguments there mate.)_

"What are Pikachu and Flaffy even saying?" Anna asked.

"Something about that hurting Vigoroth." Diana replied looking at the battle.

* * *

><p>"Vigaroth Focus Punch!" Max ordered as the reckless pokemon used its incredible speed to launch an attack on the aura pokemon but Ash was ready.<p>

"Lucario evade then Force Palm!" As the reckless pokemon was about to land its claw like fists on the Lucario, the aura pokemon avoided the attack by turning right before putting its palm in front of the sloth and releasing a beam of energy which forced the pokemon to land backwards a few feet.

"How fast is that Lucario!" Max said under his breath.

"Vigggaa!" It shouted in utter agony.

* * *

><p>"And this is where it ends." Liz said.<p>

"Normal pokemon may have high defense but Vigoroth won't be able to take another hit like that." Diana said.

"I really can't believe Vigoroth couldn't even land a single attack on Lucario, it was Max's first pokemon beside Treeko." May said.

"By the looks of Ash's Lucario, it looks very strong, well like all of Ash's pokemon but it looks very calm and collective, something rarely seen in pokemon." Anna said.

* * *

><p>"Vigaroth Earth Quake!" Max ordered as the pokemon struggled to get to its feet.<p>

"Don't let it, use close combat!" Before the pokemon could land its attack the aura pokemon charged with incredible speed landing numerous fists and kicks on the sloth's body which caused it to faint instantly.

"Vigoroth is unable to continue, the winner of this battle is Lucario and the match goes to Ash!"

* * *

><p><strong>Well this was the chapter, quite a few battles here, I ended the Max and Ash battle quickly because to be honest Max would have no chance against him anyway. I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter, please don't forget to Review, Favorite and Follow! Pretty Please! <strong>

**Kairi Angel belongs to PrincessAnime08**

**The next chapter will have even more battles and hopefully Paul and Gary will make an appearance. And be sure to leave me your thoughts, comments and suggestions in the reviews! **

**Happy Reading!**


	5. A Leaf from the Past

_**To be a Trainer.**_

**Hello pokélovers and fiction readers this will be the 5th chapter of To be a Trainer, I hope you are enjoying my story and it is providing you with good entertainment, please give me your thoughts about the story, don't forget to favorite and follow! **

* * *

><p><strong>A Leaf from the Past.<strong>

* * *

><p>"I can't believe my Vigoroth couldn't even land a hit on your Lucario!" Max said in utter bewilderment.<p>

"Well you aren't the first person to say that." Ash smirked. "But you battled well Max, I can see great things for you in the future."

"I can too, that is if you lose your cockiness." May said with a smirk.

"Hey!" Max protested.

"Relax Max you were okay for your first try with Ash, if it was another fourteen year old he would cry to his mother." Dan said with a smirk.

"You make trainers cry?" May and Diana said in unison as their eyebrows were touching their hair.

"No, it's a figure of speech." Ash said with a sweat drop.

"Well sometimes it's literal too." Dan said with a smirk to which Ash chuckled as the others sweat dropped.

"Don't you have a match Dan?" Liz asked.

"Yeah as a matter of fact I do, going to begin in half an hour, I should be heading there."

"We'll come too! We would love to see you in action!" Max said with a gleam in his eyes.

* * *

><p>"This will be a three on three pokemon battle between Dan Abraham from Cerulean City and Rodrick Gonzales of Dewford Town!" The crowd roared into applause and cheers when they heard Dan's name and were shouting things like marry me, be my boy friend etc.<p>

"Each trainer will use three pokemon, there will be no substitutions, a new pokemon will be used in every round." The referee announced.

* * *

><p>Ash, May, Max, Liz and Anna were sitting together in the stands, with Pikachu in Ash's lap, the whole stadium was packed and everyone was either cheering or shouting, Diana rolled her eyes when she saw all the girls shout Dan's name, a picture of Dan appeared on the screen indicating he would pick the first pokemon.<p>

"I wonder what he'll use." Max said out loud.

"You'll see in a few seconds." Anna replied.

* * *

><p>"Blaziken come forth from the flames!" Dan shouted as he threw a pokeball into the air<p>

"Kabutops I choose you!" Rodrick exclaimed releasing his pokeball as the ancient pokemon appeared.

"Hmm this could be interesting." Dan muttered to himself.

* * *

><p>"This might just be promising." Diana said.<p>

"I agree with you, both pokemon have advantages and weaknesses against each other." Max told.

"But pokemon battles aren't won based on advantages and weaknesses." Liz said with a straight face.

"Yes and considering that it is Dan down there this could be over sooner than we think." Anna told her thoughts out loud.

"And always remember, the key to win is calm composure, strategy and tactics." Ash said as his eyes were on the field.

* * *

><p>"Begin!"<p>

"Kabutops Water Pulse!" Rodrick quickly ordered. The ancient fossil pokemon released a pulse of water from its claws which charged towards the muscular chicken.

"Intercept with Flame Thrower." Dan ordered without missing a beat as the pokemon released a burst of red hot flames which collided with the water turning it into steam.

"Kabutops use Slash!" The dome fossil pokemon charged at the Chicken with its razor sharp claws in an attempt to slash through its fur.

"Blaziken if you please." Dan said calmly as the fossil pokemon swung its claws towards the fire and fighting type which disappeared just before collision.

"Too slow." Dan muttered to himself. "Sky Upper Cut." Out of now where a powerful fist landed on the water and ground type releasing a groan of agony.

"Don't take that, Aqua Jet!" Rodrick ordered as his pokemon was surrounded by water and it charged towards the fire type at the speed of a plane.

Just before collision Dan ordered. "Jump." With its amazing muscular legs Blaziken jumped high completely avoiding the attack.

"Land a kick on its back." The blaze pokemon swung its long leg as it collided with the fossil pokemons back releasing howls of pain.

"End it Brick Break Barrage." Blaziken landed its glowing white fists a few times on the ground and water types body, soon the grunts of pain could not be heard as it was on the ground unable to move.

"Kabutops is unable to battle, the winner of this round is Blaziken!"

* * *

><p>"Has anyone ever managed to beat this guy?" Anna asked as Rodrick returned his pokemon to his ball.<p>

"A lot of people have, remember the first rule about everything, no matter how good you are someone is always better." Diana replied looking at the field.

"That's very true, there will be always someone better than you, always." Ash said.

"And what about the one's who's the best?" Max asked.

"The best?" May repeated her brothers words.

"Yeah the best like in every sports, take an example of soccer Cristiano Ronaldo is the best, in tennis Roger Federer is the best, there is always someone better but there must be some one who is the best in some circumstance." Max explained.

"I agree with your theory but Ronaldo isn't the best, Messi is, and the best if you're asking in terms of battling is the trainer who takes advantage of the circumstances." Ash replied.

"So what you're saying is that the situation decides the skill of a trainer?" Liz said.

"No how the trainer handles the situation, that is what determines the skill of a trainer." May said.

"Exactly May." Ash said with a smile as she smiled back.

"A good trainer should be able to keep a calm head in every situation, no matter the circumstances, that's what Dan taught me many times, people say coordinating and battles are different. No doubt they are but eventually they can have similar situations." Diana said.

"Coordinators face circumstances of managing time and beating their opponent at the same time." Anna said. "A trainer can learn from that right?" She continued.

"Indeed one can, Dan always told me it was because of his dad's skill in battle and his mom's in coordinating that he got so observing and good." Diana said. "The same goes for me I learned a lot from Dan." She completed her sentenced.

"As it goes for me." Ash and May said together and then blushed.

"I learned a lot from May."

"And I did from you."

* * *

><p>"Bisharp I choose you!" Rodrick yelled releasing his pokeball.<p>

"Empoleon surf's up!" Dan released him pokeball.

* * *

><p>"That looks like one powerful Empoleon." Anna said.<p>

"It is, it's really powerful, but not Dan's most powerful pokemon." Diana replied.

"What's his most powerful pokemon?" Max asked with curiosity.

"He has many but I would say Flaffy for sure and his Blaziken and Sceptile are amazing too." Ash said.

"And Airwave." Diana smiled as if she was recalling a memory.

"Airwave?" May asked.

"Maybe you'll see one of these days."

* * *

><p>"Begin!"<p>

"Bubble Beam!" Dan ordered as his penguin released a beam of foamy bubbles from its beak.

"Dark Pulse!" The pokemon with the claws released a vortex of dark energy from its forelimbs.

"Evade it Empoleon!" Dan shouted knowing the dark type move would obviously be more powerful than the water type attack.

* * *

><p>As Ash and his friends were talking about the battle in the stadium, his head began to feel heavy all of a sudden, he knew what it was. He closed his eyes.<p>

_Someone's here. _He closed his eyes once again trying to locate the source of the aura he sensed all of a sudden, it was different, it was dark, but it wasn't dark, it had light and darkness inside it, the aura had struggle, good and evil were at each other's throats. He couldn't still find the source , he closed his eyes once again and started to listen to the thoughts of every single person in the stadium.

Battles, pokemon, girls, money, fame, power, lust, kindness, greed. He could see everyone's head but he still couldn't find the person who he had sensed.

He only had one option left.

_Dan._

* * *

><p>"Dark Pulse again!"<p>

"Counter it with Flash Cannon!" As both the powerful attacks met in the air Dan heard something.

_Dan._

_Ash. What's wrong? _Dan replied telepathically.

_Did you sense that just now? The dark aura? _Ash asked as he saw the pitiless pokemon charge towards the penguin with its body surrounded by silver aura.

"Aqua Jet!" Dan ordered to counter it as his voice echoed through Ash's head causing him some pain.

_No Ash, I didn't sense anything and I was awake the whole time, sorry about the command right now, are you sure you sensed something dark?_

_There's it again! I sense it._

_I can't sense anything Ash. _Dan said as Empleon released a Hydro Cannon knocking the pitiless pokemon out.

"Bisharp is unable to battle the winner of this round is Empoleon!"

_I'm going after him. _Ash spoke through his mind.

_Be careful Ash, tell me if you need any help. _

_Will do. _

* * *

><p>"Hey guys i have to go somewhere, I'll meet you guys at the hotel." Ash said getting up from his seat.<p>

"Aren't you going to watch the rest of the match?" May asked.

"Dan has already won, I have something to do, I'll see you guys soon." He said as he walked towards the east enclosure.

"Pikachu stay with May." He ordered his companion.

"Pika."

* * *

><p>The figure in black got up and muttered something.<p>

_You were right, he is powerful, he might be a very big nuisance._

Getting up from the seat, dressed in fully black clothes, the figure covered the head and face with the hood, so no one could see only leaving the eyes naked.

* * *

><p><em>There! <em>Ash thought subconsciously as he followed the figure, he saw that the figure was tall, almost his height, completely covered by black from head to toe, even wearing gloves on his hands.

_Should be quiet, I don't think he can sense me, but still. _Ash thought as he walked between the stairs of the enclosure, the crowd was cheering as both Dan and his opponent released new pokémon to battle. The figure headed towards the exist as Ash followed.

* * *

><p>"What do you think that was about?" Max asked to which May shrugged.<p>

"Do you know Pikachu?" Max asked to which the mouse shook his head in the negative.

* * *

><p>As the figure headed into the busy streets of the city Ash followed, he was completely sure now the figure couldn't sense him, he had hidden his being and blocked his mind for reading but there was something about the aura he sensed. It was violent, threatening. Besides this was his chance to prove that he was right and Brandon was wrong, he climbed the ladder of a local shop and jumped from roof to roof following the hooded figure.<p>

_I'm going to get you._

Ash continued to follow the figure as he saw that it was heading to an alley with a dead end, he kept his distance from the figure so he wouldn't get caught.

* * *

><p>Since Dan's match was over Max decided to head to the town to see all the shops and restaurants, all the others had decided to wait for Ash in the lobby of the hotel but he wanted to use his time and not sit idle, he walked from shop to shop finally arriving to a local cafe. <em>Café de Espana. <em>Beneath the name there was something else written. _The best coffee in town, doubt it? Give it a shot! _Max mused over the thought.

"Ah what could one cup do?" He chuckled walking in the sliding door, but as he marched in he collided with someone who spilled her coffee all over his shirt.

"Holy Crap! That's hot! Can't you watch where you're going!" Max exploded only to see the figure pick the disposable coffee cup.

"I'm so so sorry! It was an accident! I'm so clumsy please please forgive me!" The figure said in a perplexed manner with her head looking on the ground with shame.

She was Max's height, maybe a few inches shorter than him, she had short purple hair, beautiful ice blue eyes, she had relatively pale skin and was wearing a purple jacket over a lavender tee shirt, she had black pants along with black and purple running shoes, she was beautiful in Max's eyes and she looked like she was the same age as him. The trainer from Petalburgh starred at the girl from head to toe like in a trance.

"I'm so so sorry! Please forgive me!" She said as Max returned to earth by her words.

"Hey it's totally okay, it's just coffee, it can be cleaned. Relax." Max said in a calm tone to reduce her exasperation.

"But it was hot! Are you sure it's okay?" She asked her ice blue eyes starring in his.

"Yes it's fine, it's okay." Max said with a big smile.

The girl smiled back but just as Max had opened his mouth to ask her her name she vanished through the door.

* * *

><p><em>He's following you. <em>

_No one is following me, if he was I would have sensed it. _

_Use your eagle vision._

_Fine. _The figure closed his eyes before opening them, there was a blue glow in his eyes as everything he saw turned blue, before he saw a figure on a rooftop in red color.

_Do you see him now?_

_Yes._

_Lead him to an alley, see what he's made of. Do not kill. I repeat do not kill. We need him for later._

_Affirmative._

* * *

><p>Ash saw the figure disappear in the empty alley which had a dead end he followed the figure when he arrived, there was no one there. Ash grimaced, he awaited for a sound, an action, anything, he closed his eyes and opened them glowing blue, he turned around and saw, the figure was standing on a trash can with a bow and an arrow inside of it, both of them made of aura, dark blackish aura.<p>

"Oh screw me."

* * *

><p>Walking out of the door Max followed the girl before he found her in front of a souvenir store.<p>

"Hey I didn't your name!" Max said panting as he walked up to her.

As the girl saw him she turned red like a tomato.

"That's because I didn't give it to you." She said looking downwards clearly shy. "I'm Hannah Williams." She said.

"Hey there Hannah, I''m Max Maple, nice to meet you!" Max said enthusiastically forwarding his hand for a shake which Hannah saw and turned even more red.

She took the hand reluctantly and shook it.

"Nice to meet you too!" She said with nervousness.

* * *

><p>As the dark black arrow charged towards Ash he conjured up a force field made of blue aura to protect himself. But the arrow penetrated the force field and charged towards the trainer.<p>

_Oh oh this is bad. _He thought as he closed his eyes and opened them, the color of his eyes changed from auburn to emerald as he conjured up an aura sphere which was green colored, it collided with the arrow cancelling it out as a result.

"Who are you?" Ash asked as he prepared another aura sphere, the hooded figure did not reply, the sphere charged through the air but the figure dodged the attack which blew up the trashcan, using the rapid movements of his hands the figure began to throw daggers made of black aura towards Ash who dodged each and every one of them and dodged the last with a somersault.

The figure charged at Ash, this time the attack was physical, charging with a fist which Ash dodged and swung his own fist, which the figure intercepted with his own, one after the other both of them attacked each other with punches and kicks only to be intercepting one another over and over again. The figure launched a jump kick to the face of the pallet trainer who caught the leg with his hands, the hooded figure was wearing black tights, Ash could feel the skin underneath, it was well developed muscle, but it was soft. He looked into the eyes of the hooded figure.

"No way." He said out aloud realizing something, the hooded figure took advantage of his moment of distraction creating a small knife of black aura and landing it own his shoulder.

"Crap." Ash winced in pain as his shirt was ripped from the shoulder showing a deep wound surrounding by black color and fresh red blood.

"If you don't do something about that, you're going to die in the next 32 hours." Came a voice from the hood, the voice was deep and heavy like a mans but it was fake, Ash already understood. He smirked letting go of his shoulder and standing back up. He looked into the eyes of his opponent, they were grey right now, dark grey, he knew it was because the figure was in the aura mode right now, just like him.

"Who are you? Who do you work for?" Ash demanded again, he could swear he saw a grin appear beneath the figures dark cloth which covered his face. The figure called upon a sword made of pitch black aura and made his way towards Ash, the raven haired trainer did the same.

"You wanna fight? A fight you will get." He said as he conjured up his own Greenish emerald aura blade, the blade looked like it was double edged, as the hooded creature swung his sword Ash retaliated by swinging his own blade, protecting himself from harm, the figure again swung his sword which Ash dodged by jumping out of the way and countered by attacking which the figure intercepted with his own sword, Ash had to admit the figure was good, a true master of the blade. As the figure charged with his blade Ash smirked as his own blade of aura disappeared. He ducked and dodged the attacked before using small hidden aura blades on his palms which he used to cut the hood of the figure, and then he slashed the little blade against the left shoulder of the figure just like he had done to him.

When the face of the figure came into view, the figure had fair skin which had turned pale, the gray eyes had turned to their original color which was emerald, brown hair could be scene, the fact that the hooded figure was a girl didn't surprise Ash but what the thing which took him by sheer horror was who it was.

"Leaf!"

* * *

><p><strong>End of the chapter, it was rather short, I hope I did a decent job with the fight, I hope to get better in the future, didn't feel like writing a pokémon battle in this one thought, the hidden blades were inspired by Assassin's Creed. Next chapter will have Paul and Gary yay! <strong>**Please leave your thoughts in the reviews. **

**And don't forget to favorite and Follow! Pretty please!**

**Hannah Williams belongs to SanDemonMax-Mermaid Knight.**


End file.
